


Eleven Letters

by wyomingparmesan



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingparmesan/pseuds/wyomingparmesan
Summary: Rita Loud writes a letter to each of her children. I call this a "mini fic"





	1. Lori's Letter

To Lori,

The day I found out I was pregnant was one of the best days of my life. Your father and I had just gotten married the month before, and we weren't expecting to start a family so soon, but we didn't mind.

We were both scared. We weren't sure if we could be good parents to you, but we tried our best.

When I saw you for the first time, it was an indescribable feeling. There's no better feeling than carrying something you created inside of you for nine months, and then holding that creation in your arms.

You were so beautiful. Your father and I were at a loss for words. The doctors were a bit worried because you had a pointed head, and webbed toes, but we assured them that we had seen it before, and that you'd be fine.

You weren't an easy baby either, you cried a lot. We tried many things to get you to stop, and one those things ended up being a toy that drove us insane.

You've always been such an amazing big sister. When Leni was born, you took right to her. I love seeing how great you are with all of them. They tell me that you're harsh on them sometimes, but I know you mean well. You're the only one who can control them when we're gone. We thank you so much for that.

I'm loving getting to see how much you've grown in the past seventeen years. You're still so beautiful. Your boyfriend is amazing too. I wouldn't want anyone else for my daughter. You deserve only the best, and he's it.

It's hard to believe that you'll be graduating in a few months. It seems like only yesterday I was holding you for the first time. You'll be going off to college soon. I'm not sure how I feel about it still, but I know you'll do amazing. Have fun in the big city.

Love you always,

Mom


	2. Leni's Letter

To Leni,

My second little blessing. We weren't expecting you so soon, but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Lori wasn't even a year old yet. We were worried, but ready. My pregnancy with you was rather difficult. You kept trying to come early. You succeeded, as my water broke 6 weeks early. It was very scary, but we both came out fine in the end. The doctors were worried about you, but you fought. You fought hard. It was hard, seeing you so small and in an incubator.

We finally got to bring you home. You were in the hospital for six weeks. Lori didn't to meet you until we brought you home. She absolutely adored you. It's no wonder that you are both the best of friends.

You are so very strong, Leni. You fought even when the odds were against you. You've always been special. You show so much kindness to those around you, even when they don't deserve it. You radiate positivity everywhere you go.

You've always been such a happy go lucky girl, always looking at the good things. You help out so much with your younger siblings too, I think they get some of their kindness from you.

You will go very far in life, my sweet girl. You're growing into a magnificent young woman.

Love you always,

Mom


	3. Luna's Letter

To Luna,

My daughter who lives up to her name. We chose your name because we knew you would be as beautiful as the moon. I remember the nights when I would rock you to sleep, and I could see the moon casting its rays upon us. My little Luna.

You live up to your last name too. We've always called you "The Loudest Loud". You may not remember, but you've always loved music. There was a certain song I could play for you when you cried, and it would make you stop. You've been singing since you could talk. Lori used to take you by the hands to help you stand, and the two of you would dance around.

I've enjoyed going to all of your lessons. From guitar, to piano. You're so passionate about your music, and that makes me so proud.

I remember the day when you came out to your father and me. I could tell you were so scared. You probably though we would hate you, but it's the complete opposite. I love you, and I always have. Nothing will change that. Who you love doesn't matter to me, and it made me happy to know you had enough confidence to tell us. Your father and I have always wanted to raise you kids to know that you can tell us anything. It's great to know we succeeded.

I hope you make all of your dreams come true.

Love you always,

Mom


	4. Luan's Letter

To Luan,

My funny little prankster. There's never a dull day when you're around. Your father was hoping at least one of our children would inherit his joking skills, and here you are.

You were born during a hard time. It was nothing we couldn't handle, but having four children in diapers was very challenging. I wouldn't have changed it for the world.

I remember you were always so silly when you were little. You and Luna would make a "band" by taking all of the pots out of the cabinet. She would beat on them, while you took the bowls and put them on your head and danced around.

You've always been there to make everyone happy. For as long as I can remember, anytime a baby would cry, you'd be there to cheer them up.

As much as we don't look forward to your pranks on April Fool's Day, I love that you're able to pull off such magnificent pranks. Just try to tone it down a bit.

I can't wait to see you in your drama production next week. I'm so proud of you.

Also, I know that you're self conscious about your braces. Don't listen to what those other kids say because one day, you'll have such a beautiful smile.

Love you always,

Mom


	5. Lynn Jr's Letter

To Lynn Jr,

The way we got your name was kind of funny. Your father had always insisted on naming one of our children after him. He wanted it to be a boy, but of course it took awhile for that. We really didn't plan to have anymore children after you, so we decided to name you Lynn Jr.

I find it funny how you two aren't really anything like each other. There is one thing you two have in common though. That thing is that you two are always working to achieve something. That is something that is so admirable in a person, and I'm so glad you inherited it from him.

You've always been into sports since I can remember. Even as a baby, you kicked the hardest. Thanks for that one. I remember getting you a softball set for your fifth birthday. You and your sisters had a blast.

I'm so proud of all the things you have achieved in the past few years. Being the top athlete on many different teams is something to be proud of. I love you so much.

Love you always,

Mom


	6. Lucy's Letter

To Lucy,

When you were born, we were concerned. You didn't cry when you were born, and the doctors were scared. We made it through just fine though, and here you are now. You were such an easy baby. You hardly ever cried unless you needed something. Your siblings were kind of scared of you at first, especially Lincoln. He didn't know what to think. They all grew used to you though, and they love you.

You've always been so mysterious, and I love that about you. You like things that are dark and gloomy, but that's not a bad thing. You're my dark little girl.

I know that people like to point out how you stick out like a sore thumb when we're all together. Don't let that bother you. You are who you are, and no one can change that. You're my daughter and always will be. You fit in with this family just as much as your sisters and brother do. That'll never change.

Love you always,

Mom


	7. Lana's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No I did not skip Lincoln. I was originally going to have him as chapter 6 but I'm saving him for last.

To Lana,

My little grease monkey. When I found out I was expecting twins, I was shocked. We had handled many babies before, but not two at once. We knew we could do it though.

With you and Lola being identical, we expected you to be the same. My were we wrong. You two couldn't be more opposite. It actually made telling you two apart from time you were little.

We didn't expect you to be into such dirty stuff. We figured Lincoln would be that way, but he's much more relaxed. You on the other hand, you're full of energy. It's nice to have someone who doesn't mind getting the dirty jobs done. You always come into the house covered in mud, but I don't mind. The days when I see you outside, playing in the mud puddles. It puts a smile on my face.

Those days when it's a struggle to get you to take a bath. Those are the good days that I'll never forget.

Even though you and Lola are twins, you're still two separate people. People will always treat you like you're a package. Don't let them upset you. The relationship you two have is so much different from your other siblings. A twin connection is very special. I couldn't have asked for a better double blessing.

Love you always,

Mom


	8. Lola's Letter

To Lola,

My little princess. I never expected to have twins, but I wouldn't have changed it if I could.

You and Lana are so very different, but there is one thing that you two have in common. You have a special bond. Twins are special. You have been together even before birth, and it's a natural connection. You will always have a relationship with each other that you're other siblings will never experience. Embrace it.

You weren't the first of our children to try pageants. We tried them with your older siblings, and they never stuck. I remember when you and Lana were born, we put you two in a baby show when you were about a year old. Lana hated it. She cried the whole time. But you didn't. You stole the show, and everyone loved it.

We started putting you in regular shows when you were two, and you've taken to it ever since. I'm so proud of that.

People will always think you two as the same, but it's amazing how different you both are. That is something to be proud of.

Love you always,

Mom


	9. Lisa's Letter

To Lisa,

Having another child after we had twins was a tough decision. I had many people telling me that we should stop, that nine children were enough. That didn't stop us.

We had no idea how special you were at first. You were like any other baby. It was when you were a bit older that we knew. You hit your milestones earlier than most babies. It wasn't long before you could hold your own bottle.

I remember when you said your first word. It wasn't babbling like babies usually do. You had said a real word, and you were only a few months old. Your father and I were shocked. That was when we knew that you would grow up to do amazing things.

You showed an interest in science pretty early too. You knew how to control the television remote, and would put on science documentaries. You'd cry when your siblings' would turn it.

It is risky that we let you do experiments in the house, but we trust you. You're so very smart for your age, and that's what I love about you.

You'll do so many great things for this world.

Sometimes you invade the privacy of your siblings though, and that is something we need to work on.

I look forward to watching you grow and seeing all the things you discover.

Love you always,

Mom


	10. Lily's Letter

To Lily,

I know you can't read this yet, but when you can, you'll know how much you mean to me. Right now, you're just a baby, but you're already doing wonderful things.

You will grow up different than your siblings. You have nine sisters and a brother whom you can look up to. You're already used to living in a big family, and that is something that the others didn't get at first.

I often wonder how you'll be. Each one of you are so different, and have something that really gets you going. You could be into fashion like Leni, or you can be into music like Luna. You may get into something completely different, I don't know yet.

What I do know is that you'll do amazing things just like your siblings. I hope you never feel pressured to be like your older siblings. Your father and I, we try to hold you all to the same standards. If you don't meet them though, then that's fine. We understand that each of you have your own wants and needs, and we expected that.

I just hope you know how much we love you, and I hope you never feel left out. Being the youngest can be hard, especially when there are ten other kids.

You're actually laying next to me as I write this. It's almost your nap time, and you're a bit cranky. You love laying with your siblings, as well as me.

You'll bloom into something wonderful, my little Lily. Always be yourself.

Love you always,

Mom


	11. Lincoln's Letter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, I hope you all enjoy!

To Lincoln,

My precious baby boy. The way you came into this world was very special, just like you. We've always joked that you did it on purpose because you couldn't wait to meet everyone. That's not much of an exaggeration. You've always been so friendly to everyone. When you were little, you would say "hi" to everyone we passed in the store or in the park.

One thing everyone always asked about was your white hair. Pop Pop was so excited to see that you had white hair. It's a very unique thing on my side of the family, and he thought he'd never see it again. Your sisters called you many nicknames as a baby with your hair, "Snowflake" was my favorite.

They were so very excited to have a baby brother. We were used to having girls, and having a boy was a thing to get used to. Your sisters often treated you like a doll. Always wanting to dress you up, and play with you. It's no wonder why now you always want to be with them.

You're amazing with your younger sisters as well. Your father and I can trust you with them, and you're only eleven years old. We appreciate everything you do for your sisters. You're growing into such a wonderful young man, and I couldn't be more proud.

Never think that you are loved any less in this family simply because you're our only son. We love you just as much as we love your sisters. Never forget that.

Love you always,

Mom


End file.
